


this is fashion

by gdragon (gdgdbaby)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun's still wearing that stupid Dumbo hat when they duck backstage after the extended encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is fashion

**Author's Note:**

> tiny bit of backstage kissing in london, written for advent. originally posted at [](http://gdgdbaby.livejournal.com/102619.html'>livejourna</a>l.)

Seunghyun's still wearing that stupid Dumbo hat when they duck backstage after the extended encore, eyes gleaming under the fluorescent lights in the corridor. "You look ridiculous, hyung," Daesung says, grinning.

Seunghyun rolls his eyes and smashes the hat further down on his head, reaches up to flick the ears with his thumbs. "Says the kid who was wearing the ugliest wig ever earlier tonight."

"I thought it looked lovely," Jiyong puts in as he floats toward the make-up room. "You should dye your hair that color."

"There's no accounting for taste," Seunghyun calls after him, and receives a casual middle finger in response. He's chuckling a little when he turns back to Daesung, a tiny, low hiccup of a thing. "Anyway, ridiculous hats are kind of a specialty of mine. You know this. I'm definitely keeping it."

Daesung pitches himself forward before Seunghyun can even move, snatches it off. "Not if I've got anything to say about it."

Seunghyun's hair flops down, damp with sweat. He runs a hand through it and makes a face, says, "There'll be consequences if you don't give that back, you know. The masses seem to enjoy seeing you shirtless. Do you really want Youngbae and me to tag-team you again in Japan?"

"That sounds weirdly sexual, hyung," he says, wrinkling his nose.

"Intentional," Seunghyun agrees, grabbing Daesung's shoulder and pedaling him back until his heels hit the far wall. He traces the line of Daesung's chin and leans in until their lips are barely a centimeter apart.

Daesung waits, holds his breath.

"Well?" he says, tilting his head, brows rising.

Daesung snorts and closes the distance between them, eyes sliding shut, his hand coming up to touch Seunghyun's wrist and shoulder and where his jaw meets the soft skin behind his ear. Seunghyun hums into the kiss. His tongue hits the roof of Daesung's mouth and curls there in a way that makes it hard to think about anything else. He smells like smoke and deodorant, tastes faintly of Vitamin water, rubs smooth circles against Daesung's neck.

The next thing he knows, Seunghyun's ricocheting away, cackling madly, the elephant hat tucked beneath his arm. "Constant vigilance, dongsaeng," he says, throwing him a jaunty wave.

"You're such a child," Daesung grumbles, wiping his mouth.

"It's why you love me," Seunghyun replies, laughing, and jams the hat back on his head, skips down the hall.


End file.
